I hate storms
by KagamineBanana
Summary: Just a random one-shot passing through. Kira wishes for someone to be with her on her birthday. And who else to appear than Matt? /A birthday one-shot for my cousin/


Me: This is a VERY late birthday one shot to my cousin 666TheKyojinAlchemist666. HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUZ!

666: My birthday was on Monday, which was ages ago. WTF dude!?

Me: Blame Lightbulb, he somehow found my Death Note -_-

666: OH HELLZ NO! Is he killing people again?

Me: Yup. And he's hidden himself so I'm currently trying to find him whilst simultaneously writing this!

666: OH NOOOOOO!

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... *continues screaming*

Disclaimer: Me no ownz Deathy Note. If me ownz Deathy Note then Lawli-pop would still be alive and Lighbulb I'm-a-gay would have died a slow and painful death before even getting the Deathy Note. ^_^ I'm so nice, aren't I?

Note: I'm using 666's OC, Kira, for this story. I'm too lazy to describe her so look it up yourself (here: u/4022189/666The-Kyojin-Alchemist666, look at her profile).

* * *

I hate my life.

I literally HATE my life.

Can Light kill me already?

Oh, right. Death Note is only an anime/manga series.

You're wondering why I hate life aren't you? It's my 14th birthday today. [1]

And no one is here to celebrate it!

My step-parents decided "Screw you" and left on a business trip (not that they would've cared about my birthday anyways). My BFF, Kuro [2], moved away two years ago due to family reasons. My other BFF, Chelsea [3], is at Hawaii on holidays. And I have no other friends.

I looked at the lone cupcake and wrapped boxes on my dining table. I tried to make a cake but it literally exploded in my face (so much icing to clean up). Chelsea and Kuro sent me a lot of presents to make up for their absence.

IT DOESN'T HELP! Wow, that was ungrateful. Sorry.

I looked at the presents one by one.

After looking at them, I picked up my _cup_cake and thought about what I wanted the most.

_"I wish someone was here with me... heck even Matt would do"_

I blew out the candle then ate it. After that, I sat on the couch.

My eye lids started to droop.

* * *

"Oi, get up!"

I mumbled something incoherent and rolled over away from the voice.

"Hey girly! Get up!"

"Five more minutes..."

"If I knew you were going to just sleep all day I wouldn't have come"

I shot up when I recognised the voice. Matt, live in the flesh, was smirking at me.

"Didn't know you drooled"

"Oh shut up" I mumbled, wiping my mouth. I then pointed at him.

"Why are you here?"

"You wished me here"

"Oh"

...

"Got games?"

* * *

We spent most of the time playing random games, most of which Matt beat me. But there was one game Matt couldn't seem to win at...

"HAH! I BEAT YOUR ASS FOR THE FIFTH TIME!" I shouted as I smashed him on 'Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'.

"Fine, let's do something else" he huffed, obviously bored.

"Okay? Um... wanna spend some cash? I got heaps from my friends"

"Why aren't they with you?"

"Reasons" I gave him a look that said 'Drop-it-or-I'll-kill-you'.

"Fine"

* * *

We walked around for a while, buying random crap. When we entered Zombsters [4], Matt saw the Death Note.

"So it's true, my universe really IS a manga series"

"Yup"

"Y'know I'll forget all of this when I leave. And I won't ever come back"

"I know" I sounded sad and disappointed. Mat noticed but didn't say anything.

"We're out of money, let's just go home"

"Sure" Matt shrugged as I led him out.

* * *

By the time we got home it was 7pm.

"Let's go upstairs"

"No dinner?"

"Too tired"

In truth, I was more upset than tired but either way...

Matt and I laid on my bed and just laid there silently. I heard faint rumbling in the background and started shuddering.

_"A storm, really!?"_

A loud clap sounded in the distance, and I squealed and hid under the covers.

"You alright?" Matt asked, looking at the lump in the blankets.

"O-Of course I am!"

A louder, closer, clap sounded and I squealed.

This is the only time you'll fine me, the amazingly awesome Kira, in such a weak state.

"You sure 'bout that?"

I decided to pull a Haruhi (Ouran High School Host Club) moment. I got out of bed and walked over to my closet.

"Uh... yeah, I just remember I have some business to take care of" I slammed the doors and faintly heard Matt shout, "what business could you have in a wardrobe!?"

The doors were forced open and Matt gave me a concerned look.

"Afraid of storms are ya?"

"Oh s-shut *BOOM* HYAAAAHH!"

"OH BE QUIET!" He yelled, picking me up and laid me on the bed.

"What are you...?"

He laid next o me and hugged me.

"Wha...?"

"You talk to much, just relax. The storm will pass soon"

I laid there and silently thanked him. My pride got in the way of saying it out loud.

_"Oh grow up Kira! Just thank him!"_

I looked up and opened my mouth to thank but I accidently slammed my lips on his.

"Mmf?"

"Nnn?"

We stayed there for a while, still kissing, afraid of moving. Finally I broke away and rolled away from him.

"...sorry..."

"...it's okay..."

Things just went awkward. I felt my eyes droop again, though the storm was still going on in the background. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted sleep.

As I started to drift off, I heard the most important three words come from Matt's mouth.

"I hate storms..."

* * *

I woke up, no arms around me. I missed the warmth. I sat up and looked around, no Matt.

"So he did leave..."

I moved to get up when my leg brushed against something. I picked it up.

"Matt's goggles...?"

The red-lensed goggles stared at me, as if saying "he's gone, but I'm not"

Tears spilled from my steely silver eyes.

"I love you" I mumbled, kissing the goggles softly.

Unbeknownst to Kira, Matt had said another three words before she fell asleep, though it was covered up by a thunder bang.

**"I love you"**

* * *

[1] - 666's birthday was on Monday, 14th of October.

[2] - Guess who Kuro is? ME! '^_^ I actually DID move away two years ago due to family reasons. I miss 666.

[3] - Chelsea is one of 666's school friends. I've never met her, but 666 has told me a lot about her. She sounds just like me!

[4] - Zombsters is an awesome anime shop

* * *

Me: Ugh, this is SO laattee! Why am I so lazy!? Oh well, it's done now. Happy late birthday! *realises it's November now* ... *rage quits*


End file.
